


Run

by dontcare77ghj



Series: Sleep [13]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Multi, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Steve Rogers Fluff, natasha romanoff fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2019-12-22
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:54:10
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21899983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dontcare77ghj/pseuds/dontcare77ghj
Relationships: Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov, Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov/Reader, Steve Rogers/Reader
Series: Sleep [13]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1518629
Kudos: 42





	Run

You’d met Natasha first. Your past wasn’t exactly all rainbows and puppies. You were born a mutant, raised to follow orders and trained to kill; you didn’t know any better.  
You’d met Natasha on a job. Coincidently she had been sent to kill the same target. It hadn’t been a friendly relationship to start with, you’d both had tried to kill each other before you decided you could work together. You’d formed a partnership, which over time had turned into a relationship.  
Clint had found you both on a job in Budapest. His original orders were to terminate you both, but he saw something in you both that made him believe you could change. Instead of killing you both, he’d brought you back to SHIELD. When it came time that the Avengers were needed, Fury had immediately put the three of you on the team.  
This where you’d met Steve. To start with he was just a teammate. Over the period of the next couple months, he became a friend. You and Natasha had been drunk the night you both admitted to liking the solider. Wanting to strike the iron while it was hot, the next day you’d cornered Steve and asked him his feelings.  
He’d felt the same and readily joined your relationship when Natasha told him what polyamory is. And that’s the story of how you all came to be. You’d been together for nearly two years and you knew everything about each other. Sure, you all had issues but nothing that couldn’t be resolved.

“Steve.” Natasha whined, rousing you from your sleep. “What are you doing?”  
“Go back to sleep, doll.” Steve soothed, running his hand down her arm. “Everything’s fine.”  
“Why are you out of bed, Stevie?” You asked, finally opening your eyes. Steve was sitting on the edge of the bed, fully dressed, gazing at the two of you with a guilty look. The room was still dark and the clock on the bedside table read 4:45.  
“Sorry girls, I thought I was being quiet. I’m just going for a run with Sam and Buck.” He explained, kissing both of you before standing up. “I’ll be back soon.”  
“No, Stevie, get back in bed.” Natasha complained, sitting up and knocking you off her chest. “Sorry Y/N. Steve it’s the ass-crack of dawn and it’s cold. Come back to bed.” She added, settling you back onto her chest.  
“Doll, I promised them I’d go with them.” Steve protested. “And you know I hate breaking a promise.”  
“Did you say the word promise?” Natasha asked, raising an eyebrow at the blonde. “Because if you didn’t actually say the word promise, you can come back to bed no worries on your conscience.”  
“Doll, that’s not how it works.” Steve sighed, shaking his head at the red head. “I promised them that I would go for a run with them and if I don’t go, I’ll end up being forced another day.”  
“Stevie.” You whined, shifting your head off Natasha’s chest. “Come back to bed. It’s cold and if you don’t Nat’s going to be moody and ruin any chance of me going back to sleep.”  
“Come on Steve, that’s both your girlfriends who want you back in bed.” Natasha said, raising an eyebrow at him. “I suggest you do the good thing and come back to bed.”  
“You two are going to be the death of me.” Steve sighed, running his hand down his face. “I promise when I get back from my run, I’ll come back to bed.”  
“Why can’t you just run in the middle of the day like normal people?” Natasha asked, rolling her eyes slightly. “Okay Stevie, you leave me no choice, I’m playing the guilt trip card.”  
“I thought that’s what you were already doing?” Steve questioned, looking at the red head confused.  
“No, that was not a guilt trip. This, this is the guilt trip. Steve, it is Y/N’s birthday and you are leaving her in bed on her birthday. If it were not for the fact the two of us woke up, you would have left her in bed while you go for a run.”  
“Why am I the guilt trip?” You murmured, having forgotten yourself it was your birthday.  
“Because Nat’s right.” Steve said, leaning down to kiss your forehead. “I would’ve just gone without telling you. I promise to make it up to you when I get back from my run.” He added, moving away from the bed. “Nice try Nat. I’ll make it up to you Y/N. Love you two.” He called, making you laugh as he didn’t give in to Natasha.  
“I swear that would’ve worked.” Natasha grumbled, glaring at the doorway.  
“Like he said, nice try Nat.” You said, settling back down on her chest. The two of you began to drift back off to sleep before you shot off her chest. “It’s not even my birthday!” You exclaimed in realization.

“Steve Rogers, I swear to god, if you don’t get your ass to bed, I will throw up on you.” Natasha groaned.  
“Natasha I’m sorry, but I promised Bucky I would go with him.” Steve said, voice apologetic. “Bucky only wants to take a short run around the park.”  
“I am dying Rogers.” Natasha argued. “And you want to go for a run and leave me on my death bed.”  
“You are not on your death bed.” Steve sighed. “And even if you were, Y/N is sleeping right next to you.”  
“Not exactly sleeping anymore.” You grumbled, sitting up and narrowing your eyes at the two. “It’s five in the morning and I’ve already heard the word death twice. What the fuck are you two arguing about?”  
“Steve wants to leave me on my death bed so he can go for a run with James.” Natasha tattled, making you roll your eyes and let out a groan yourself.  
“Why do you two have to argue about this so much?” You complained, flopping back down onto the bed. “I just want to sleep.”  
“I’m sorry doll.” Steve said, taking a seat next to you. “We don’t mean to argue about it and we certainly don’t mean to wake you.”  
“Maybe if you just stayed in bed, no-one would be awake at this time of morning.” Natasha said with a pout. “Come on Steve, just come back to bed. Come back to my death bed.”  
“You’re not dying Natasha.” You sighed and turned to face the woman. “What even gave you that idea in the first place?”  
“I almost coughed out a lung two days ago. My body’s been leaking, and I have felt fatigued for a couple of days.” Natasha said, dramatically throwing her hand over her eyes.  
“Coughed up a lung? Body leaking? You threw up once two days ago and your body’s been ‘leaking’ because the ac broke two days We’ve all been sweating for two days.” You said, rolling your eyes fondly at the red head.  
“When did you get so dramatic?” Steve asked, chuckling at the pouting woman.  
“When you started getting up at the ass crack of dawn and in turn got me up at the ass crack of dawn.” Natasha snarked, making you sigh.  
“And in turn the pair of you started getting me up at the ass crack of dawn.” You added. Steve had the decency to look apologetic, but Natasha just waved her hand at you.  
“You wake up when you hear a dog bark three miles away. It’s the perks of once being a spy.” Natasha said, giving you a small smirk. “Now back to the original topic, Steven Grant Rogers, you get your ass back in bed or I will throw up on your pillow.”  
“You threw up once two days ago.” Steve said, shaking his head. “You’re not sick Nat. I promised Buck a run and now I promise I’ll be back in a couple hours.”  
Before Natasha could respond, you rolled over and onto Natasha. You wrapped your arms around her and then turned to face Steve.  
“Run, Stevie. I’ll hold her for you.” You said, giving him a wide grin. Steve smiled and leaned over to kiss the two of you.  
“Thanks doll. I’ll be back soon.” He promised before leaving the room.  
“Did you really just resort to laying on top of me?” Natasha asked, wrapping her arms around your waist. You hummed and buried your face into her neck. “Good move.” She commented, kissing your head.

“What are you two doing up? It’s the middle of the night.” Steve complained, rolling over and leaning on his elbow to watch the two of you dress. “Come back to bed.”  
“Can’t Stevie, we’ve got to head out. We’ve got a mission out of country. You know that.” Natasha said, clipping a gun onto her belt.  
“Tash do you remember where I put my lucky gun?” You asked, sighing as you finished looking through the closet. Natasha didn’t say anything as she handed you the gun before you finished your sentence. Thanks.”  
“No problem. If that guns so lucky I don’t know why you always forget where you put it.” Natasha said, shaking her head with a smirk.  
“You won’t need to remember where you put your gun, if you just come back to bed.” Steve said, drawing the two of your attentions back to him.  
“Stevie we can’t we have to go fix the world.” You told him, sitting next to him on the bed. Steve shifted and laid his head on your lap.  
“The world can wait. Come back to bed.” Steve whined, making Natasha smirk.  
“How tired are you Stevie?” Natasha asked, sitting on the bed next to you. “Normally you’re all for us saving the world.”  
“Well right now what’s more important? The world? Or coming back to bed with me?” Steve bargained.  
“The world.” Natasha said, standing and pulling you up as well. “Think of this as karma for all the times you’ve left us in bed.” She added, grabbing her duffle.  
“We’ll be back in two days. We’ll try and call you tonight. Love you.” You told the blonde, grabbing your own bag.  
“I love you too.” Steve said, standing and pulling the two of you into a hug. Slowly the three of you began walking backwards.  
“Oh no.” Natasha said, pulling back. “Don’t play that game with us.” She scolded. “We have to get going now. We’ll see you soon. love you.” Natasha added, grabbing your hand and pulling you out of the room.  
As the two of you left the bedroom, you could hear Steve grumbling complaints.  
“It’s karma.” Natasha reiterated. “Maybe now he’ll think twice of waking up at dawn to run.”  
“And maybe no, the two of you will let me sleep in the morning.” You added. Natasha smirked and leaned over to kiss your cheek.  
Ah yes, karma indeed.


End file.
